


How I want ETN season four to end

by agentkane



Category: GameTheory, Joey Graceffa - Fandom, MatPat - Fandom, escape the night - Fandom, escape the night season 4 - Fandom, etn - Fandom, safiya nygaard - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentkane/pseuds/agentkane
Summary: look the episode comes out today and I just need to get my feelings out before I watch it





	How I want ETN season four to end

Joey put the last crystal on the lid of the jar. The jar stopped glowing altogether, and the lid popped open. He slowly opened it the rest of the way, a flash of light blinding him, Colleen, and Bretman.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Joey felt a fist collide with his cheek. "Ow! What the fuck was that?" 

He rubbed his now bruising skin, and stood back up. He opened his eyes to see Safiya, her eyebrows furrowed and her jaw set. It looks could kill, Joey would be a dead ass mother fucker.

"You killed me! You killed all of us!" She screamed. "I didn't have a goddamn chance! I was fucking good at solving puzzles and doing the dirty work and you fucking got me killed!" She gripped Joey's jacket collar, shaking him hard. "I deserved to live!" 

"I know, I know you did!" Joey replied, putting his hands up. Colleen tugged on Safiya's arm. She rolled her eyes and let go. "It was the funhouse guy that messed up the rules! I didn't want you to die, Saf." 

She shook her head and laughed, dryly. "You were right, Colleen, he did want us all dead. He invited us to die. There were two other nights like ours." Safiya once again stared Joey down. 

"Guys, the portal opened back up," Bretman came back from outside. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Lauren asked, following the group. 

"Back to life." 

They followed him out of the museum, and into a glowing, blue portal. When they stepped through, they were in a new forest, and three people were sitting there waiting for them. They stood when the group arrived.

"Matt!" 

"S-Saf? Oh my god." 

She ran and hugged her old friend. They held each other tightly, both babbling about how they missed one another, and Matt agreed with how unfair her death was. He remembered someone else he wanted to see, though, as well as Safiya. 

They pulled away. "Hey, Joey, where's Ro?" 

Joey coughed, looking anywhere but the pair in front of him. "I uh..." he mumbled the rest of his sentence. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna ask again." Matt stepped forward, standing tall. "Where is Rosanna?" 

"Oh my god," Bretman interrupted, "she fucking died, I beat her in the last round." 

Both Matt and Safiya slowly looked back at Joey. This time, they looked about ready to literally kill him. 

And once again, in two seconds flat, Joey was punched again, a lot harder this time. He fell to the ground. He actually felt one of his teeth crack. He spit it out along with some blood. 

"Safiya, stop it!"

"He killed all of us and he killed Ro twice! Why the fuck should I stop?! We're finally out, we don't need him anymore." 

The air became thick as everyone stood silently. No one went to help Joey up. "C'mon, everyone," Matt broke it, quietly. "Let's go home."


End file.
